


Static Hearts and Static Minds

by FrostyBlueFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Knows Nothing About Computers, But not too Soft, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Friends to Lovers, He's Just Right, Inspired by Music, It/Its Pronouns for Androids, It/Its Pronouns for RK900, Medium Boiled RK900, Multi, Not too hard, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RK900 needs love, RK900-freeform, Strangers to Friends, Tags May Change, Upgrade Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900-centric, no beta we die like men, so many tag, that will change though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyBlueFox/pseuds/FrostyBlueFox
Summary: “Do you like music?” she asked, her voice soft as she sat in the rolling office chair. The music played over head though speakers. RK900 took a moment as he listened to the song. His usual stoicism has softened into contentment. She watched as his brow relaxed from its furrowed state, making his eyes slightly wider and brighter. His lips twitched up in a semblance of a smile. Her heart jumped into her throat. It was the most human thing the android had done.“...I do,” was the quiet reply.[][][][][][][][][]The year is 2038. For Twenty years androids have been created to serve their creators. Created to watch children and pets, clean houses, build roads, and so much more. These machines were made to make human lives easier. That's what people like Abigail Scully were lead to believe. It all gets thrown aside as she works on a new brand of android that is like no other.





	Static Hearts and Static Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you can't beat them, join them!  
> This is for every amazing OC/Canon Character fanfic that I have ever had the pleasure of reading, you guys know who you are lol
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I haven't written a story in so long~~
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism is always best; helps me learn and grow :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~and I don't understand the formatting on here so god help me~~

### Prologue:

Date: 2038

 

RK900’s audio processors picked up the vibrations of sound that echoed around it—him. Eyelids twitched and opened to reveal a sterile white lab to it’s—his— visual optics. The vibrations processed as _music_ and the android blinked. It—he, _he_ — picked up a male's vocal vibrations that was interwoven with the music.

 

 

 

> “ _Southern pride, got my Southern green. Everybody selling that Southern thing but we can’t go, no.._ ”

 

I— he-it— he— where was he? His head twitched slightly as information flooded his— it— no, his CPU.

 

**_Location: 42°20'06.1"N 82°59'57.6"W_ **

**_CyberLife Tower, Belle-Isle, Detroit, MI_ **

 

Physical sensors processed a thick cable plugged into the back of his neck where a port lied. Something was clamped around it’s— no, his or is it an it?—neck that kept his head from moving. All he could do was stand there with nothing but white walls and music. Warnings and alerts flashed an angry red across visual processors, blurring the unforgiving white. RK900 was missing upper and lower limb biocomponents, which meant the cable was suspending him—it? The faint sound of an automatic door sliding open processed in his audio receptors as he tried to close the notifications.

 

 

 

>  “ _Chokin’ on the smoke inside the lungs. Screaming for the mercy of the burning ones but I know it’s too late._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Preacher of elastic. How we came to let it go, and go, and go? Love is full of Mercury and now we cannot lose control, control, control._ ”

 

“Oh Shit”

 

There was a pause as the music swelled. What identified as a female had stepped into his visual field. Facial Identification Scanner automatically initiated when the young woman hesitantly stepped up to him—it-him—it and her round face had more clarity. Social Protocol read her fearful expression and synthetic facial muscles twitched rapidly as they automatically tried to emote back appropriately. She flinched back.

 

 **_N̶̼̺̤͎̺̰͉̯̿̎̍̔̋a̴̬̤͈͊͋̊͠m̷̡̥̭̗̱̹̯̣̒͑͛̅͑ẽ̵̡͍:̴̡̢͕̯̳̞̯̊͗̈́͗̽ ̶̴͔̭̝̞̖̙̩̘͉͋̏͐̌͘Š̷̼͙c̶̩̖͔̯͌͜͝u̶͇̠͖͉̇̇̊̓ͅl̶̡͍̳̥̃̚͝ͅl̷̢̧̛͙̭̖̥̬̳͌̂̈͂͋̅͝y̶̧̻͇͗̾̑͝,̷̡̗̭̲̖̻̊ ̶̻̳͒̒͠A̷̹͛b̶̛̟̻̆̉͒ȉ̸̧̻̫̗̝͖͐ģ̶̬͎̻̺̗̝̠̇͑͌̋̐̈́ǵ̷̨̥͕̽̆̈́̅ĝ̶̝̠̒g̵̢̟̫̩͎̎̒̋̈́̚͝͝g̴͙͐͋͠ģ̷̟͎̻̈́̈́̓͝g̵̩̼̮̜̍͝ǵ̵̫͕̜̥͛_** **_g̶̯͎͆̎̅́͋̄_ _—_ **

 

**_//:ERROR_ **

 

**_//:PUBLIC_IDENIFICATION_DATABASE.exe CORRUPTED_ **

**_//:CRIMINAL_DATABASE.exe CORRUPTED_ **

 

The red warnings of corrupted data flooded its CPU until they suddenly stopped and everything went black.

 

**_//:VISUAL OPTICS… ERROR_ **

 

**_//:BIO COMPONENT #9435j MALFUNCTION_ **

**_//:BIO COMPONENT #9439j MALFUNCTION_ **

 

There was a warmth that slid over its mouth as the head twitched aggressively. Audio processors picked up a short, high pitched scream as more wet, warmth slid out of open orifices. Its artificial tongue and the real time biological analysis identified it as Thirium 310 serial number #313 248 317-87.

 

**_//:BIO COMPONENT #8497w THIRIUM PUMP MALFUNCTION_ **

**_//:BIO COMPONENT #8456w THIRIUM PUMP REGULATOR MALFUNCTION_ **

 

**_//:EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN… 00:20_ **

 

 

 

>  “ _What do we ever do? I know that you got it bad. What do we ever say? I know that you got it bad._ ”

 

**_00:15_ **

 

“Oh my God!”

 

 

 

>  “ _Gun shaped Bible in a loaded tone. Jesus ain’t the problem but he started one. He don’t understand.._ ”

 

**_00:07_ **

**_00:06_ **

**_00:05̴̹̱̺̞̮̝͖̳͐̑͗͌̕̚ͅ_ **

**_0̴̩͍͉̪͉͙̮̞͕̫̭͈̭̟̲̻̟͙̝̬͇̠̼͍̫͉͋̾͌̄̎̀̈́̈́̌̈̅͗͒́̊̈̎͌̅̄̍̕ͅ0̷̢̡̧̪͇̫̫̻̦̜̥̦̦̰͖̭͔͚̰̤̮͉͉̫͕̣̞̹͈̱̣͗͜͜ͅ:̸̭̜̤͉̘̣̗̫͎̿̈́͋͐̂̃̏̿̒ͅ0̴̮̩̺͉̮̜̗̤͗̃̿͗͒̊̊͑͝4̵̨̢̥̜̠̰̭̦̪̞̯̝̫̲̽͛͊̆͒̃̊͋̈́̊̄̔͛̉͋͑̂͛̇́̈́̂͂͛̇̒̽̚͘_ **

**_00:03_ **

**_00:02_ **

**_0̵0̵:̸0̴1̴_ **

**_0̸̗̦͙̤̃͐͝0̷͍̟̞̐̌͐̆:̶̔͋̚͜͠0̷͔͌̌̿̚0̴̢̨̮̏͐̆͘_ **

 

**_S̵̝̈́͊Y̷͚̺̠̝͋̈́͘͠S̷̞͚̈̇͘ͅT̴͎̱͍̈́͂E̴̡̜̥͙̐͆M̵̢̮̗̜͛̕̕͝ ̵̮̭̎̐͑̾S̷̡͈̤̈́̊̂H̸̺̪̮̲̐̿̈́U̵̖̭̻Ţ̵̻̬̖̺̆D̴̼̽͜Ô̵̠̘̭W̴̭̙͔̣̘͑N̸̖̪͐ ̴̤̻̒̐̽̍_ **

 

The young woman had fallen back on her bottom in horror as the unfinished android seized and writhed in the assembly machines grip. It’s LED was a solid red. Facial muscles contorted sporadically as grey, synthetic eyes rolled up. Thirium leaked from false tear ducts, nasal and ear cavities. The thing looked like it walked out of a horror movie. And just when it had all started, it stopped. The droid went limp, LED going dark. Blue Thirium dripped onto the linoleum, it’s color a stark contrast to all the sterile white and gray.

 

 

 

>  “ _Danced on the breadth of a wounded dove. Ship till night and took all my blood. Fuck all my blood come from?_ ”

 

All the while, her music still played. She was never going to be able to listen to it the same way ever again.

 

She groaned and ran a hand through her dark blonde hair, “I gotta get someone to clean this up.”

 

“Music off.” The command was followed and a deafening silence filled the space. She got up with another groan and left the lab, leaving the broken prototype to dangle in the air. Sporadic drips of Thirium could be briefly heard as it made contact with the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm in the process of Chapter 1, hopefully it will be longer???  
> I figured a small prologue could help kickstart things??? ~~Golly Gee help~~


End file.
